The Wolves Of Winter
by InsecureFrances
Summary: What if Robb and Catelyn had reversed roles in the Red Wedding? What if the King of the North had lived? Would fate change, or will the Starks still be the victims of shit luck?


p class="MsoNormal"Robb stood in shock as the Frey man stuck a knife in the belly of his queen, he stood in shock as men rose from the music pews with bows and arrows and let them loose. He saw his mother and his men go down. The arrows bit down deep into his shoulder and the force of it all knocking him down. He laid on the ground in shock. His beautiful Talisa, his queen his everything gone. Gone, she was gone. killed. Murdered. His unborn heir. His whole world was blank. It felt like there was cloth in his ears not letting him hear, in his throat, not letting him breath. He turned his head and saw her there, lying on the stone floor, her blood pooling around her. Even in death her eyes were open in shock. His own thumping heart was drowning his thoughts, nothing was registering in his mind. He closed his eyes and let the pain of his broken heart and soul overtake him. His senses returned to him with a whoosh, as if he had fallen from a cliff. He could hear his men screaming at the traitors. Yelling that the King In The North would never die, but he wished he had died. He wished the arrows would have hit his heat, so he wouldn't have to live with this weight on his shoulders. A Frey man dragged his mother from the table she was hiding under. She screamed and clawed at his, but it did her no good. Robb came to his senses and began to stand, to face the battle as a King. As he rose, Walder Frey made a move for the fighting to stop. Robb spoke with the desperation of a dying man, because that's what he was. "Lord Walder Frey, release us and we will forget this slight. Release my mother, let her go free, keep me as your hostage, but release her. Let her walk through the doors unharmed and we will forget this slight, we will not seek vengeance, I swear it by the old Gods and the new, on my honor as a King and a Stark." Walder Frey looked solemn. "you know boy your mother made a promise much like that one in the very spot which you stand. She swore you would marry my daughter!" Robb could see he wasn't going to win, that they would all die tonight. "Please Lord Walder, I beg of you." Walder Frey laughed, "I like it when you beg boy." Roose Bolton walked to his mother with a dagger in hand. "The Lannisters send their regards," he thrust the dagger into her heart. His mother looked at him and a small sad smile graced her face. "Robb," his name was but a ghost of a whisper. His mother dropped to the floor and Robb let out a scream of anguish. Lord Frey was opening his moth to speak when the doors to the great hall burst open, Stark and Umber men flooded the room already covered in blood. The archers focused on the men entering the great hall and Robb unsheathed his sword. He cut through Frey and Bolton men like butter. Making his way towards Roose Bolton his rage and sorrow drove him on. He felt an arrow dig into the back of his shoulder, he stopped and broke the end off. An arrow to the back would not stop him from getting to the Bolton rat. As he made his way to him he was distracted by a child calling his name. "Robb! Robb!" He turned to see a raggedy boy clutching Grey Winds fur. No, not a boy. A girl? emArya/em. She had the hound behind her. An arrow grazed her face and she cried out and began to bleed. Clegane moved her to the side, shielding her. "Clegane! Get her out of here!" Robb didn't want to put his faith in the hound, a Lannister dog, but he didn't have a choice. He had lost everything tonight; he wouldn't lose his baby sister to this goddamn bloodbath as well. When he turned back around he was met with a sword. Dodging it just in time he could see that the owner was one of Walder Freys younger sons, a boy of three and ten. Robb looked directly at Lord Frey while his sword sliced through the boys' head, cutting it in half, the boys brains falling out and spilling to the ground like a bowl overflowing with soup. As Lord Frey began to escape with Roose Bolton Robb grabbed a man, "I want them tied and bound, they're mine." The young Stark soldier nodded, grabbed three others and began the chase. Robb looked around and realized that inside the great hall his men had the upper hand, so he walked out into the yard. Grabbing another solder by his shoulder he turned him and spoke, "spread the word that the king commands the death of every Frey, Bolton, and Lannister save the hound. By tomorrow at noon all the bodies will burn." The man nodded and went on the task. Once in the field he could see that they were greatly outnumbered by the Bolton and Frey men. He began to cut through the men like a man possessed. When his sword arm ached he ignored it and continued to kill any man wearing the flayed or twins sigil. Suddenly grey wind, Arya, and the Hound were at his side. "Clegane, I told you to get her out of here!" "Aye Young wolf you did, but the wolf girl has never listened to me, and I don't think even the relief you put on me would save my head if I tied her up in the middle of a Stark camp." Robb gave one nod, "I think you're right on that Clegane." Arya began to pierce men in the gut, heart and eyes with a small thin piece, barely a sword. While they were doing well, with revenge and justice driving his men, they were still outnumbered. Suddenly Grey Wind stopped taking down men and began to howl. A long sorrowful howl that made all the men stop in their tracks. His howl was returned by a lone wolf deep in the woods. The wolves howled together and gradually more wolves joined in the howling until it sounded as if the entire encampment was surrounded by wolves. Robb could see men pissing themselves, his own men, enemy men, even the hound looked a little frightened. The howling stopped and wolves emerged from the trees surrounding them. The wolves began to run in a circle making it smaller and amaller. They stopped and a lone Direwolf trotted out of the circle. "Nymeria!" the large wolf came to the call of his sister. All the other smaller gray wolves snarled and growled in the circle, never breaking formation. Robb could see some of the men on the ground crying and begging the Gods for mercy. He began to laugh, the laugh of a madman. When he stopped laughing finally there was no noise. The entire valley was silent. A gleeful insanity filled his eyes. "Robb, are you ok?" He looked down at his baby sister, braver than any man here, brave enough to speak to him in a time like this. Robb grinned down at her, and the hound put a hand on her shoulder. "Step back now girl." Robb laughed once more, smart man. "Why yes dear sister, I'm perfectly fine. I just saw my unborn heir, and queen murdered. Oh and don't forget out lady mother who was stabbed in the heart. Betrayed by our own banner men. But other than that I'm fine dear sister!" by this time his talking had turned to yelling and the hound had placed himself between Arya and the King. Arya began to cry and clutch the waist of the hound. Robb frowned. "don't cry dear sister. The dawn of the wolf has come. Tonight we let all who would wish to betray house Stark know the consequences. Tonight, the wolf dines on the flesh of his enemies! Let them be torn limb from limb!" His face had turned to an angry scowl as he let out a breath, threw his head back and howled. Grey wind and Nymeria went after him and soon all of the wolves were howling again. Arya covered her ears as the howls of more than one hundred wolves filled the air. Robb approached a Frey soldier and ran him through with his sword. Once again there was silence, but only for a split second, then all that could be heard were the snarling of wolves, and the screams of men. Men were being dragged into the woods, eaten alive, and bleeding out on the field. Within half an hour, all the enemy men were dead and all the others stood in shock. No man loyal to house Stark was injured. As the wolves began to eat on the dead bodies of men, the dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon. "Let the wolves eat, at noon all the remains will be burned. I expect Walder Frey and Roose Bolton waiting for their hand of justice." The soldiers and wolves alike parted for the King, the Princess, their direwolves and the hound. Robb noted the way some of his own men stared at them in fear and awe. Good. Fear would let the realm know/p 


End file.
